The Island Girl and Her Little Secret
by 1p2pSeyGirl
Summary: Michelle has been having a pretty bad two months with having to plan out her routine for the Festival Kreol and something for the closing ceremony as well as keeping up with her studies at school. However her next paper is on Roman Mythology, which she knows nothing of, and naturally panics, but can a pair of Italian brothers help her with her tasks before the end of the festival?
1. Introduction to new problems

Hello and welcome all to my first ever story but before you read I wanted to state a couple of things so that I don't get in trouble later about it:

1. There will be a lot of cursing (Romano is in it so that should have been a given if you have seen Hetalia)

2. There will be a few chapters that will have some explicit content (rape, sex, guns, etc.) but don't worry I will let you know ahead of time which one is which okay~? 3

Is everyone okay with my rules? If so please keep reading, if not please don't read. Okay I think I heald you up enough please enjoy this little romance/drama/humor fanfiction!

(P.S. I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters used in the story! Just a little disclaimer just to be sure)

Enjoy the story!

* * *

The Island Girl and Her Little Secret

_**Michelle's POV**_

As soon as the final bell rang to signal the end of the school day, I immediately started packing up my things, thinking about the big paper I needed to do for history class. Only I didn't know a thing about Roman Mythology to start writing anything about it. I sighed to myself as everyone started to leave the classroom. I zipped up my bag and slipped it onto my back as I dashed out of the room and made my way to the library to research anything that I could find about Roman gods. _Why in the hell did I pick something like this!?_ I cursed in my head. My thoughts were rushing through all of the subjects that could be based on just one of the gods…._What do I do? I have been up to my neck with preparations for Festival Kreol that I sleep during the class now! I'm surprised that I didn't get in trouble yet. Then there is this project that I have to worry about. Mythology is one thing, but trying to write a paper on another country's mythology might be a little tricky… maybe I should ask Greece maybe… wait no then it would be Greek Mythology! Oh my God! At this rate I'll run myself to the ground with my own thoughts. All I have to do is find a book in the library and maybe I can get the right information about it._ Then my thoughts were rattled by a loud and overly happy voice.

"Ciao Michelle~" I knew that happy Italian accent anywhere. I turned to him and smiled.

"Good afternoon Feli~ what's new with you?" I smiled weakly as he started to eagerly talk to me about the new alfredo recipe he came up with yesterday. I don't know how he does it but Feliciano always had a lot of energy when I saw him at school. It's almost like he is an overly charged battery that will explode if he doesn't use it. Then I noticed that there was someone that looked exactly like Feliciano only he was frowning rather than smiling. _I have never seen him before. I wonder how someone so grouchy would be Feli's friend. Then again Ludwig barely smiles too or I could be dreaming right now… _

"Hey Feli?" I started to ask as he finally took time to breathe, "Who is this next to you?"

They both looked at me surprised as I peered at the boy. It was a little odd to me that he seemed to have the same eye color as Feliciano, almost like they were-

"This is my twin brother Lovino~ He's nice like me some times" He said happily. I looked at Lovino again trying to really think it was possible for there to be two of the same person… but I don't think that is the case for this guy…

"What the fuck do you mean 'sometimes'?" Lovino snapped coldly. I blinked in utter shock. There are things that I could see coming a mile away by how someone looks, but apparently I have been wrong on three occasions: Francis, Arthur, and now Lovino. _So if I'm right this means that it is the "I have a completely different personality than my twin" thing, huh? I kinda feel stupid not seeing that 3 minutes ago… _Lovino looked at me again, but this time something changed in his eyes and he slightly smiled at me. His eyes were friendly like Feliciano's eyes now: warm and sparkling a little. Noticing this made me blush lightly.

"I'm Michelle" I greeted smiling sweetly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lovino~"

"Likewise mia bella" Lovino said sweetly. By this point I was thoroughly confused with this guy. At first he seems like a jerk, but then he turns out to have manners… almost like- _NO! I refuse to think those two are the same. There are similarities between Mr. Eyebrows and Lovino but they are NOT the same. _While that image finally left my mind, a reoccurring thought made its way back into my mind: the paper on Roman Mythology. I think my face showed my thoughts as the brothers looked at me concerned.

"What's wrong Michelle?" Feliciano asked, "You look troubled."

"S-sorry I was just thinking of the paper that I have to do for history class," I sighed, "Unfortunately I know nothing of Roman Mythology and I was barely awake to hear much of the lecture due to the festival preparations and Roderich helping me with the song I am going to perform."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Lovino said surprised, "Hold on, did you say that your paper is on Roman Mythology?" I swear I thought his eyes twinkled like Feliciano's did just then. I felt like as if I should be a little uneasy when I nodded in reply. That only made them smile more and made me a little uncomfortable.

"We know all about Roman Mythology," Lovino smiled overjoyed, "It's part of the Italian culture." I blinked. Now that I thought about it, the city of Rome is in Italy so that actually makes sense that a Roman culture would also be in Italian culture as well. _Why the hell didn't I think of that sooner? Oh right… I was panicking too much to really think of it._

"We can easily help you on the project~" I was about to be overjoyed until Feliciano held his index finger to me, "On one condition: you have to have dinner with us tonight~

"Well I guess I could," I said puzzled. I never really thought about actually having dinner with anyone for enjoyment since I usually ate alone unless I was dealing with the unpredictability that is Francis and Arthur. I didn't really want to mostly because of the fact that I was actually more worried about the end of the festival. That's when I was actually going to perform my piece. I guess my concern with the festival was showing again since Lovino cleared his throat and Feliciano looked at me worriedly.

"Please Michelle?" Feliciano begged me, "it would make things a lot easier if you took some kind of break right?" I sighed in defeat. I really couldn't tell someone so sweet and cared so much "no" especially when it's Feliciano. I caved at his saddened look.

"Okay I'll have dinner with you two," I smiled weakly knowing that I'll have a lot of work to do when I got home, "A little break won't kill me. I'll see you guys then. I t was a pleasure to meet you Lovino."

"L-Likewise" he averted his gaze and turned his head slightly trying to hide his reddening face. I swear sometimes I think that he's nice somewhere inside. I left them with a smile on my face and quickly skipped home to change.

_**Lovino's POV**_

My brother and I waved goodbye to her while she skipped away like a bouncing ball all the way home. Honestly what am I thinking? I shouldn't have been that nice to her especially of how she reacted, but then again that was pretty cute how she was easily embarrassed. I smiled a little to myself remembering her red embarrassed face. _I never thought I would say this but she is as cute as a tomato… I fucking hate Antonio now…_

"Hey fratello, I told you she was cute and by the looks of it you look like you're still thinking about her~" Feliciano's comment shattered my train of thought and made me blush just a little. _I know we're twins but I don't know how he could tell that quickly! When did he notice that?!_

"Que?! What are you talking about? I was thinking about what to make for dinner so we need to get home now before you start going on about that," I said coldly. I honestly don't know how he got that so quickly but that just means that I need to be more careful of what I do and say now. Feliciano and I went home and the whole way back was questions like "Do you think she will like pasta?" and "I wonder what type of guys she likes?" I swear I think I'm not related to him at all by how girly he is sometimes. Then there was a question that I think I never wanted to hear during this…

"Do you think she likes you?" Feliciano asked cheerfully. Feliciano laughed at how red my face was getting.

"Why the fuck would you ask that?!" I yelled. The rest of the way home I yelled at his giggly smiling face.

* * *

Wooo! My first story! I am so excited of what I will be doing here for my stories and oh my god this might be a long one too so bear with me readers! Also there will be some chapters that will be carrying the reason why I made this fanfiction rated M in the first place other than the strong usage of curse words. You have been fore warned my viewers but if that doesn't scare you please enjoy the rest of the story!


	2. Odd Thought

_**Michelle's POV**_

I went through my room as soon as I got home just to realize the main problem in a girl's young life…

"WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?!" I yelled as I smashed my head into a wall, "I don't have anything to wear that would be decent!" I cursed under my breath as I looked at all the dresses I had. I tried the dresses that Francis got me but they were just too flashy and the dresses Arthur got me were as boring as his cooking. I sighed, looking around at the dresses, but then I found one that I never seen before. It was a crimson red sundress that looked a lot like my favorite Caribbean Blue dress only it was a little more form fitting and there was not a ruffle to be seen on it. Next to it was a pure white lily and white ribbons to match. _I could be insane, but I don't remember actually getting this at all. Wait, if I don't remember getting it or even receiving it as a gift, then that leaves me to be insane or someone snuck in here again…_ I found a small envelope with an oddly familiar crest on it next to the dress. I picked up the envelope and carefully opened it revealing the note inside with a lot of scribbles on it. Luckily for me Ludwig taught me how to read things like this.

'Dear Michelle~

I found this lovely dress that you have to wear if you come over for dinner! I made it myself~ Anyway, I hope fratello isn't going to be mean when you come over. He can be a dick sometimes but he's nice sometimes! Can't wait to see you in the dress~

-Feliciano

p.s. those crepes were delicious~

….

I wasn't sure if I should kill him or not but he knows how to make a fitting dress for a simple dinner. I was saving those crepes too… oh well I'll just have to make some more later. But for the moment I needed to be read for whatever the Italian Brothers throw at me. _What am I saying? There is no way they are that complex. Feliciano is pretty simple to figure out so I should be fine right? Honestly what could happen to where I would need to choose between the two to hang out with? _

_**Lovino's POV**_

"Vaffanculo fratello! How do you burn someone else?" I yelled clutching my hand in pain glaring at Feliciano who started panicking right away.

"I'm sorry! I thought I wasn't going to hit you with the pot!" Feliciano put the pot back on the stove and tended to his brother's burn on his hand, but I swat it away angrily. He looked at me a little confused which that just made me even angrier.

"I can do it myself," I snapped coldly. I knew I didn't have to say that but I really needed to be away from Feliciano to think for a moment. I couldn't really concentrate on cooking when her smiling face is in my mind. I could feel my face burning at thought of her in red and white clothes. _What the fuck am I thinking?! I just met her how would she know to wear those kind of colors? Besides she would look cute in an anything… _I smacked myself to snap out of the trance. _I'm losing it over a girl I just met today! What's with me? She's not that great, is she..?_

"Hey fratello, I think having seafood with the pasta would be a good idea for tonight~" Feliciano said popping out of nowhere and scaring me half to death.

"Why the fuck should we do that?" I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just kept smiling at me like he knew something I didn't.

"Michelle likes fish," He explained, "I be she'll be really happy if we made Shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo since she likes seafood so much."

"How do you know all of this anyway?" I questioned him, afraid of his answer.

"We're in the same club so we talk about a lot of things," he replied, "All the things that she does at her island are so cute!" _I had a feeling he would say something like that…_

"So what?" I snapped, "I can talk to her too especially at the dinner which I will make myself."

"But fratello…."

"Don't 'but fratello' me. Just go get her and bring her here so she doesn't get lost and meets the gun shooting bastard."

"Si Si~" Feliciano cheered as he skipped out of the house closing the door befind him. I sighed. _My brother really needs to grow up a little, but then again… did he smirk at me before he left?! What is he up to…? _I shook off that thought. _He's just being fucking stupid I don't need to worry about that I just need to get this Shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo dish before they get back._


	3. White Ribbon and lily

_**Michelle's POV**_

Once I had slipped the dress on and carefully zipped it up, I went into the bathroom to do my hair. I decided to do my hair like I would normally would but I used my curling iron to make wavy spirals in my pigtails. After finishing up with my hair, I tied the pure white ribbons into my hair and brushed my bangs. _There that should do it~ now all I need to do is take the flower and-_

"MICHELLE~ IT'S FELICIANO` I'M HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" I hear loud pounding on the door thanks to Feliciano. _Isn't it almost 7 in Italy? How in the hell does he keep this up?_ I sighed and rushed to the door grabbing my sandals and hopping around to put them on.

"I'm coming! Just give me a moment," I called out almost falling. _Okay I'm good now. OH NO THE FLOWER! _I quickly grabbed the flower by the stem and opened the door. Before I could greet Feliciano, he just stood there in shock for some reason.

"H-Hi Feli-"

"MICHELLE YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Feliciano squealed and hugged me tightly while nuzzling my cheek. My face burned as he did this._ Francis said that there was a friend of his that would do the same thing as Feliciano is doing now…. Which one was it?_

"Heh, sorry about that~" he said cheerfully, letting me go, "I sounded exactly like big brother Antonio~" I sighed as he said that._ Yeah that was the name…. there are quite a lot of overly cheery people in the world huh?_ I quickly smiled at him making sure he couldn't tell what I was thinking.

"That was quite the greeting and I love the dress you made for me~" I smiled at him gratefully.

"Hmm? Oh of course! I'm glad you like it," Feliciano said and at some point sounded confused, "But do you think you can bring that lily with you?"

"W-well I was going to but I was just-"

"No no no. Bring it with you. I think it would look nice if you had it with you~"

"Umm…. Okay then I'll take it with me!" I agreed with him hesitantly. _I never thought I would think this, but is Feliciano up to something? I don't know why but something seems off about him. Oh well it must be my imagination since I know that he isn't really the one to plan things out like that~ right…? _The thought made me more and more curious about Feliciano. The whole walk I wondered about Feliciano while he told me great stories about his brave grandfather.

_**Lovino's POV**_

__As soon as I was done with the food, I took off my apron and put it on a clear counter. I went into the living room and plopped down into the seat staring up at the ceiling. _What's taking them so long? That was a complicated dish to make and yet no one is here to eat it yet… _I sighed at my thoughts. It wasn't odd of me to rush Feliciano to get home, but this time there was something else to me today, especially the look that Feliciano gave me before he left. _I haven't seen that look in a while and I can't remember when the last time he used it but it looked mischievous._ Confused by my brother, I started to think about her again. She had big, shiny brown eyes and her hair almost looked like silk and her smile looked so innocent and pure like a-

"FRATELLO WE'RE BACK~!" My stupid brother barged in, ruining my train of thought_. Wait did he say "we're back'? So that means…_

I got up from the couch and came over to greet her, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her. She looked at me with those innocent eyes and said hi showing me her pure smile which made me faintly blush. Her outfit seemed to suit her well too. _Wait isn't that the dress I was going to give for the fashion show next month..? Oh well, she looks better in it than any of those girls could. I have to snap out of it or else they'll notice!_

"Good to see you again," I said to her as I looked to see something in her hand, "What's that you got there?"

"It's a lily," She replied, holding it up towards me, "I thought that bringing it as a little ornament for the table." _Using it as a table ornament? Her culture is still too strange to me… but I have an idea…_

"May I see it for a moment?" I asked as she handed it to me, "I know the perfect place for it." I stepped closer to her and gently put the lily on the left side of her head. I could tell she was a little embarrassed by how red she was.

"There, now it's in the right place," I said with my face burning a little, "Now it watches you."

"Th-thanks~" She smiled at me again but this one seemed a little forced. _I probably scared her, damn…_

"Fratello your face looks like a tomato~" Feliciano said laughing.

"Shut the fuck up, bastard! I do not!" I snapped at him making me even redder in the face. He just kept laughing at my ranting and that's when I heard a small giggle from Michelle. _Well at least she laughed at some point out of this, but I can't treat her like as if I like her so quickly right?_

"Wh-where is your bathroom?" She asked stopping our bickering.

"It's down that hall to the left," Feliciano said before I had a chance to say a word. She smiled at him and scurried off. Naturally, I glared at him while he looked confused.

"What the fuck Feliciano…?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't 'hmm?' me! Why did you give her that dress?"

"I thought that she would like a new color dress and it looks cute on her with the white lily~"

"Fuck you! The red and white combination was…..was….."

"Something you liked~?" I swear he was smiling like that purple striped cat from that one fairytale and it was freaking me the fuck out, but unfortunately for me I felt my face turn another shade of red.

"I-I never said that dumbass!" I tried to justify myself but it wasn't working. My face kept getting red and by the looks of it Feliciano was enjoying himself.

"U-umm… maybe I should come back another time…?" A small voice reached our ears making us look at the cute island girl.


	4. Gods and Sweets

_**Michelle's POV**_

__"I could come back later if I'm causing trouble now," I said._ Sweet Christ they're like Arthur and Francis whenever they meet each other's lines of sight…_ When I came back all I really heard was yelling in a language I didn't quite know fluently.

"Oh it's nothing Michelle~" Feliciano said putting his arm around my shoulder, "Why don't we just eat? I even made sure that your crepes made it too~"

"Wait… so you didn't eat them?" I questioned him, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not~" He said guiding me to the dining room, "They were tempting though, but enough about those, let's eat!" He hurried me to the table pulling out a chair for me. I sat down and let Feliciano push me in, but I could tell that someone was unhappy and without looking I knew it was Lovino. _He always seems so bitter, but I can't help but wonder what happened for him to feel this way. I may have just met him, but I feel kind of have this weird feeling for him. He's cute I'll admit that… WHAT AM I SAYING? HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE FELICIANO AND HE'S JUST MY FRIEND! I really hope that it's not his personality that's making me like him. That's like an Italian version of Arthur and I'm already at wits end with him, but something seems different about Lovino. I don't know maybe he'll surprise me and be incredibly sweet._

"Yoo-hoo~ Michelle?" Feliciano called me making m snap out of my thoughts, "Are you okay? You were staring out into space…" I didn't realize that I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't know that we all had food in front of us. Knowing this made me blush lightly in embarrassment.

"U-umm… sorry about that," I apologized while laughing nervously. _How long was I in my thoughts like that? This is embarrassing…_ I started eating in silence until there was a little bit of sauce on my cheek. As I went to pick up my napkin to wipe it off, Feliciano took it and smiled at me cheerfully.

"Don't worry. I got it~" Feliciano said getting closer to me to wipe off the sauce on my cheek. _H-he's a little too close to my face…_ I could feel my face heating up when he finally put the napkin down but decided to scoot closer to me. I guess Lovino felt left out because even he started getting closer, making me feel like there was some sort of contest going on here…

_**Lovino's POV**_

_Okay fuck this. I am not about to lose to this bastard. I was not about to be outdone by my brother and lose a chance with Michelle… Hold on where did that come from? This bastard's just fucking with me in the worst way… _As I scooted closer to Michelle, I got an idea. Then Michelle said something that was music to my ears.

"The food is really good~" She said smiling, "My compliments to the chef~"

"I'm glad you like it~" I said quickly, "I figured that I would prepare something a little more comfortable to you."

"Oh that was nice of you~" She said, but then Feliciano scooted closer to her.

"Truthfully he had a little help deciding though," He said looking at me with a mocking smile. _Okay this asshole is pushing me on purpose!_ I scooted even closer to Michelle.

"Even so, I had to make sure to get the right sized shrimps for the dish."

"You were still a stuttering mess in the process on which cheese to use even though there was German cheeses in the refrigerator."

"You know as well as I do that I wasn't going to use that cheese even though you bought it from that potato bastard."

"U-umm… I hate to interrupt, b-but you're both kind of too close…" Michelle's small voice reached our ears. We were so close to her that she barely had any room to breathe. Her tan face reddened and she curled herself in slightly trying not to hit us. _Okay I give up. She's absolutely cute when she's embarrassed. There's no point not to think that anymore…. I wonder if her crepes are as sweet as she is… Where the fuck did that cheesy line come from? Damn writer… _(Hey I'm sorry I was playing "Be My Princess" and Glenn said something close to it so I thought it was okay. Sorry that you have a clone… Also don't break the fourth wall. It's not nice.) Feliciano suddenly got up and went back to the kitchen leaving me and Michelle alone. Apparently the thought of her alone with me embarrassed her because her face was red all the way to her ears.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her, slightly amused, "I won't bite."

"O-oh it's nothing like that," She stuttered, "I was just worrying about a lot of things at the moment and I was feeling like I was the reason that you and Feliciano are fighting." For once in a long time, I felt bad for putting her into that situation. She was just having dinner with us but Feliciano and I made her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," I muttered blushing slightly, "Hey you said you needed help with your paper right?"

"Yeah It's mostly on Gods and Goddesses. We went over some in class that caught my attention, well when I was awake to hear them." She laughed nervously. She did say that she had a hard time staying awake because of her festival that she was preparing for.

"Do you remember the ones that they talked about in class?"

"Umm… there was Apollo, God of the Sun, right?"

"That's right. Any of the others?"

"There was Mars, the God of war; Ceres, Goddess of Agriculture; Diana, Goddess of the moon and there was one that was the Goddess of beauty but her name flees my mind. I'm sorry…" I figured she would get to that one soon enough, even though she doesn't know the name.

"That one is Venus. She's also the goddess of love and desire as well." I couldn't help but smile at her as she took a mental note of some of the details of different tales that grandpa told me and Feliciano when we were kids. Like as if he knew I was thinking about him, he comes around the corner with some kind of dessert dish in his hands.

"Okay when did you have time to take those?" Michelle asked, "I made those this morning before I left for school and they were gone when I got back."

"I thought it would be a great surprise for all of us~" Feliciano smiled, "Then all of us can have your cooking too~" I knew my brother was weird before but I would have never thought that he would come up with something like that before.

"Feliciano…" She sighed irritably, but then smiled, "If you had this all planned ahead of time, I'll bring the dish next time. Got it?"

"Si bella~" Feliciano said as he set the plates in front of us. I had to admit I could see why Feliciano would try to take them. They looked really good. I took a bite of it and everything in my mind went blank. _She made something like this? By the look of it I thought it would be too sweet, but she added cinnamon to the crepe and used a vanilla and coconut filling in the middle. _

"U-umm… is it good?" Michelle asked nervously, "You both went silent."

"Incredible," That was the only thing that I could say at the moment until Feliciano cut me off.

"Delizioso Bella~" Feliciano happily exclaimed, "You're a really good cook~"

"Thanks guys," She smiled as we all ate the rest of the crepes.

After talking about different myths for hours, Michelle started to yawn a little. Just as she was about to apologize, I looked over at the clock and nodded.

"It's getting late," I said, "I'll just-"

"I'll take Michelle home," Feliciano cheered making me a little irritated.

"No you stay here and clean, I'll take her," I glared at him, "Come on Michelle. Let's get you home before it gets too late." She nodded and we walked out of the house together going to her house. We spent the time talking about how school work was a pain in the ass and the teachers weren't helping at all. Then we got on the topic of her festival and the music that she was doing.

"Everything is supposed to be traditional, but I'm starting to run out of Ideas," She sighed. Preparing for important events is very hard to do sometimes but being in your own performance sounds a little scary. I patted her on the head and smiled a little.

"Don't worry so much," I said trying to comfort her, "I think you'll do just fine, and if you need any help with anything I'll be more than happy to help."

"Thanks Lovino," She smiled at me, causing me to blush a little. _D-dammit why is she so cute?_ I had to try my best not to try and kiss her.

As soon as we got to her house, she turned and looked up at me with those beautiful, sparkling brown eyes and out of nowhere, she leans up towards me and kissed my cheek. The one thing I was trying not to do, she does and I felt my face burn in embarrassment.

"Th-thank you for today," Michelle said, "W-well I have a little work to do so I'll see you later okay?" All I could do is nod as she went into her house. I walked back thinking about her and her sweet kiss on my cheek. _ Damn I think I fell for her already…_


	5. What do I do?

_**Michelle's POV**_

__I raced all the way up to my room and closed the door shut, pressing my back against it. There are things that I do just to be polite but wasn't a friends gesture was it? The look that he had was like he was absolutely surprised and his reddened face spoke out the most that it was very much unexpected. I blushed a fiery red at my actions. _He probably thinks I'm weird now! Why in the hell did I do that? I tried to play it off like it was no big deal, but it can't get over that confused, cute face of his…. WAIT WAIT WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING?! I JUST MET HIM THIS MORNING! _I flopped on my bed, burying my face into my pillow. Before I knew it I started to roll around frantically, beating myself up mentally. The more and more I thought about it, the more it seemed liked I was moving too fast.

"O-okay, let me think about this for a second," I said to myself as I stopped rolling around like an idiot, "I was just trying to thank him for the information on Roman gods and goddesses, and Francis told me that between friends, you could kiss them on the cheek in a way of saying thanks." Then it hit me. _Why do I even bother with Francis and his weird way of thinking anymore? All it does is get people to hate me. Especially fangirls… _(What is with the 4th wall breaking so much with you two?) I took a deep breath and went downstairs to get some iced tea from the refrigerator. Then the doorbell sounded. _Who the fuck could this be…?_ I still regret opening the door….

"Bonjour Ma Douce~" Francis was smiling at me and I was instantly irritated, "Oh what's with that look ma chère?"

"Look I really don't have time for visitors at the moment Francis," I bluntly said closing the door on him. He put his foot in the way of the door and tried to keep it open. I knew I was weak but I knew for a fact I wasn't letting him in.

"But that's no fair you went out without me and then you treat me so coldly," He said to me making me feel worse than I needed to feel at the moment, "So who did you go see that you had to looks so nice for…?"

"Give me one good reason why you're here Francis," I said glaring at him.

"Just one drink and I'll be off your back~" He replied smiling at me. That's when I noticed the bottle of coconut rum in his hand._ I hate that he knows what I like to say that everything's okay and allow him to get what he wants…._

"Okay you can come for a drink…" I sighed as he smiled and walked in, but I grabbed him by the arm, "Only one drink got it?" He nodded. I let him inside and I lead him into the dining room, grabbing two glasses in the process.

…

…

…Which was a bad idea completely…. I forgot that when I drink, I tend to act a little funny… as soon as I had three glasses I started to feel lightheaded. I still don't even know what brand of rum it was for it to do this to me.

"I don' know why but, when I try to talk to the fuckin' guy I get all nervous an' I can't even think straight," I was just pouring out my heart aimlessly, and Francis was just listening, "I couldn' even have a good conversation with da guy. I had to deal with you an' your settlements, then there was the fuckin' Brit an' his dictatorship… WHO DA FUCK PUTS A COLLAR ON SOMEONE DEY MEET IN TWO FUCKIN' MINUTES?! Den dere was da fact dat I was trying to get Lovino's attention afta meetin' him in one day. Den I kissed him on da cheek and ran off. What da fuck is wrong with…."

…Then everything started to spin and fade to black…

_**Lovino's POV**_

I got home and I find that Feliciano is sleeping in the dining room again, and waiting in the living room was…

"Hola Lovi~" This Spanish bastard was in my fucking house…great…

"Why the fuck are you here bastard?" I snapped at him coldly.

"Francis told me that you needed someone to talk to you about Michelle."

"Wh-what does he know…?"

"Oh you're blushing! So you do like her~ Que linda~"

"Shut the fuck up!" I headbutted the bastard making him gag.

"B-but Lovi, I think it's nice that you are being so nice to her since she has a lot happened to her in her life. Plus, she did have to deal with Arthur and Francis most of the time anyway."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"She's just so nice and by the way Francis was telling me, she doesn't even complain when she is told to do something. She's a tiny little thing but she means well for the world."

I started to feel bad for her as Antonio was telling me about her history. To be honest, I couldn't tell that she was even suffering behind that sweet smile of hers. I sighed.

"She really is that nice huh..?" I said aloud.

"She is~ so a little warning from Francis, 'don't you dare hurt her or else'. I think that's how he put it."

"I'm not worried about Francis, though…."

"Hmm?"

There was no way in hell that I was going to tell him anything about how I felt about her, but looking at the shit eating grin on his fucking face, he knew how I was feeling.

"Fuck off Antonio," I said pushing him out of the door.

"But Lovi-"

_SLAM!_

_I can't be bothered with him or anybody else about Michelle. I know how I feel and I'm not quite sure what she really thinks of me. At some point I do need to ask her, but how? There are things that can be talked about and things that can be more difficult to say. Maybe I should find a way to get her out of my mind for a moment and relax._ I turned on the TV and there was a recap from this morning going on in the world news. Then I saw people working on costumes and practicing on instruments, with the words "Seychelles: Countdown to Festival Kreol". _Oh? Is this all of the things that she has to prepare for? It almost looks like Carnevale di Venezia (Carnival of Venice)._ Then they showed a nervous Michelle being interviewed about her performance and how she might top it from last year._ SWEET FUCKING CHRIST! TV NEVER HELPS!_ I sighed and decided to just listen to the interview.

"Well I am hoping to top last year's performance but I'm a little nervous about what everyone will think of it honestly," Michelle smiled nervously, "I wanted something that wasn't just about celebration. I was looking for the togetherness of the Seychellois people and the rest of Africa, but I don't know exactly what to think of something like that when all of us are so different."

Then her nervousness suddenly disappeared and a beautiful smile shined on her face.

"If I try hard enough and with enough dedication, I can figure this out perfectly," She said happily, "And on top of that I have loved ones that support me to make it the best performance ever!"

"Oh loved ones huh?" The lady reporter asked mischievously, "That wouldn't be code for an interest for a boy now would it?" I think I was just about as red and wide eyed as Michelle as she was asked such a question.

"W-well that would be a lot more positive energy around me b-but I haven't found someone like that," She replied stumbling over her words but then she smiled cutely, "Though I wish that I could find that special person meant for just me."

I could feel my heart start to race as her sweet and innocent smile lit up the room. _I wonder if I'll be the one she's talking about…_ After all that's happened today I started to feel my eyes start to get heavy. I drifted to sleep on the couch with a smile on my face with those words in my mind.

_'I wish that I could find that special person meant for just me.'_


	6. Dreams Come True

_**Michelle's POV**_

**I feel myself being cradled almost like I was being carried until I felt something soft under me that felt similar to a pillow. I wanted to wake up to see, but my body refused to move ad my eyes wouldn't open for a moment. I soon was able to open my eyes, I realized that I was in my bed. The sunlight warmed my face gently and I could hear the waves crashing softly against the shore and the Caribbean blue sea glistened as if it was smiling at me. I stretched out in my bed until I felt that there was someone next to me. Something told me that it was France, but the frame of the body as a little too small to be France. I turned over to see that chestnut brown eyes were gazing upon me and a warm smile greeted me with a soft "good morning". I couldn't believe what I saw honestly, I actually saw Lovino in my bed, and he was being really sweet to me and then I noticed that he didn't really have much on. As red as I felt at that moment, I simply smiled at him and greeted him with a small good morning and just as he was about to say something….**

…

_BZZZZZZZZZ…_

_BZZZZZZZZZZZ…._

_ What in the…?_ I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room, but there was no Lovino here._Of course he isn't here. I didn't invite him in here and on top of that, how am I having dreams about someone that I met yesterday? Jeez I just don't know anymore._ I turned over and reached for my phone, noticing that I had a missed call but soon the person called back. I peered at the name on the screen and groaned slightly. _It's too early to really listen to him now, but I'll cave just this once. _I slid the talk button over and held the phone up so my ear.

"Hello?" I answered tiredly.

"Ve bella~ ciao to you~" Feliciano's voice hit my ears very loud and clear, "Did you just wake up? Oh did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"Feli~ it's fine. I needed to get up anyway at this time," I said, "What's up?"

"Since it's Saturday and there's no classes today, did you want to come over? We wanted to help you more with your projects~"

"Really? That would be great! I'll bring some of my stuff over in a moment!"

"Great~ see you then~ ciao~"

"Bye bye~" I hung up the phone and sprung up out of bed and rushed for the bathroom to get ready. _By the sound of it he was around the corner. I can't let him see me like this! _I got ready as quickly as I could before I heard the doorbell sound….

_**Lovino's POV**_

__**I started to roll around in my bed and opened my eyes feeling the warm sun kiss my cheek. Then I noticed that I wasn't in my bed, hell I knew I wasn't in my room! I was in someone else's room. Dark chocolate brown hair tickled my skin as I turned to see the person that was next to me. And there she was: Michelle was peacefully sleeping and slightly smiling in her dreams. The sun made her tanned skin glow making her look like an innocent angel. She opened her eyes slowly and stretched a little. Soon those dark brown eyes met mine and her face flushed pure red as I greeted her with a gentle good morning hug. I wanted to kiss her… I really did at that moment. She was to warm and kind, and her beauty couldn't compare to any piece of art I had ever seen… I couldn't take it anymore… I really wanted to… my dear princess of the seas…. I was swept away by her and fell deeply in love with her… I leaned down to kiss her….**

"FRAAAAATEEEEEELLOOOOOOOO!" Feliciano called, waking me up from my dream. _This bastard! I was actually having a good dream and this dick wakes me?! _I slipped on some jeans and opened the door. _There better be a good fucking reason as to why he woke me up…_ and my reason was looking up at me with her widened brown eyes and bright red face. I was going to wonder why she was like that, but then I remembered a slight detail: I didn't have a shirt on in front of this girl. Knowing that now even made me blush a little.

"I-I'm sorry I was just looking for the bathroom again, and w-well um… sorry!" She closed her eyes shut and dashed in the opposite direction. I quickly went back into my room and closed the door. _I think I frightened her a little bit…_ I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment as I found a shirt to put on and headed down the stairs. As soon as I got downstairs and our eyes met, she quickly apologized again, but I stopped her.

"Don't worry about it okay?" I said trying to comfort her, "That one was kind of my fault. I thought that Feliciano came back by himself."

"B-but I saw… and then I just panicked…" Michelle started stuttering is some form of French that I never heard before.

"You have quite a wide variety of languages don't you?" I chuckled. She started to blush more.

"It's the Seychellois Kreol," She explained, "It isn't spoken anywhere but Seychelles, but think of it almost like a lazy form of French."

"Like the American dialect for English?"

"Exactly like that grazie~" She smiled, but then caught on that she said thank you in Italian and covered her mouth.

"That was actually cute mia bella~" I smiled at her. She was so cute when she was embarrassed like that and it just made me like her more and more.

"You two almost forgot about me…" Feliciano's voice sounded behind us.

"You bastard! You woke me up from a good dream!" I scolded him.

"I did what was it about?"

"U-umm…." I froze at the question and looked over at Michelle who seemed to be blushing as much as I was. I can't tell him it was waking up to her so….

"I had a dream about waking up to someone I like…" I blushed more trying to hide my face.

"Michelle, what was yours about?" He asked her. There was a long pause before she spoke.

"I had something close to Lovino's dream…" She replied while fidgeting with her hands. My eyes locked with hers and we looked away from each other._ Is it possible that we had the same dream?_

"Who knows it might have been me~" Feliciano said slightly smirking at Michelle, thus earning a hit in the arm from me.

"Don't start saying things like that Feliciano…." I snapped at him and Michelle still stood there blushing. Feliciano just sat there and laughed and quickly changed the subject so that we could help Michelle in the best way that we could._ I wonder if she really does like me…. okay I need to ask her myself… I can't take this anymore honestly… I have to know how she feels._


	7. Why me? Just why?

Okay let me say this now before I forget. THERE WILL BE SCENES IN HERE THAT WILL HAVE HINTS OF RAPE. Don't worry I couldn't write it completely to harm dear Seychelles in such a way. So will our dear little South Italian be able to say how he feels? Well I'm not telling what happens here~ I want to apologize about the delay. *bows*

* * *

_**Michelle's POV**_

The next day, I decided to go see if Francis could help me with my costume since he's the only one I know that can make some pretty good gowns when push comes to shove. I had a bad feeling about going to go see him today after he came by to see me out of the blue, brings me coconut rum, but unfortunately I don't know what happened after that honestly. For some reason it felt like a bad idea to see him, but I was already at the door. _Maybe it's just my odd conscience talking, and besides what could Francis do that would be so bad?_ I knocked on the door hard enough for someone in the house to be able to hear it. I made sure that everything was right before anyone could get to the door. _Okay my favorite blue dress looks nice, my ribbons are nice and neat, and my shoes don't have a single spot on them. Wait why am I making sure all of that is done? I'm here to see Francis not Arthur or…._ The image of the cranky Italian popped up in my mind. He was mad about something and puffed out his reddened cheeks. I giggled to myself as the door suddenly flew open. Unfortunately for me the person in front of me had silver hair, crimson red eyes and a wicked grin on his face… _Out of the two friends he has, I couldn't be lucky enough to run into Antonio?_

"Guten morgen Michelle~" Gilbert smirked at me, "What brings you here? Probably to see the awesome me, ja?" As much as I wanted to say that he could go fuck himself, I had to remember that he is Francis' friend and I have to try not to be rude to his friends?

"Actually, I came over to see Francis," I said forcing a smile. _I really don't like this guy…Francis remind me again how you two became friends…?_ He came close to my face to the point that our faces were inches away.

"You sure? I can give you a better time with my five meters," He said peering into my eyes. _Oh now I remember. He's just as weird as Francis! On top of that he has been drinking a lot today… Someone please kill me…_ Instead I was saved by Francis and his voice calling Gilbert back inside.

"Is someone at the door Gil?" Francis called out, making Gil move back from me. _I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am veeery glad Francis said something. Gil is overly weird sometimes… _

"Francis~!" I called out as I pushed past Gil and dashed to go see Francis. Just like a routine he had knelt down a little with his arms wide open smiling. I jumped into the hug and Francis spun me around while I giggled like I was a child again. I loved to go see Francis as long he wasn't in one of his "moods" which if I want to keep my virginity, I stay away from him during this time. Before we both got really dizzy, he put me down and patted my head gently.

"I saw you on the news ma cherie~" He smiled as he turned back to a Caribbean blue two piece dress with cobalt blue trimmings on it. It looked really good to the point I couldn't stop staring at it. Francis saw me and chuckled.

"It's ironic because I haven't even finished the dress yet and you already love it, non cherie~" Francis asked me with a gentle smile on his face, "Oh I can't wait to see you in it!" The dress was still a work in progress but Francis knew me best to make an outfit that would work for the festival.

"It's so pretty~" I said looking at his masterpiece, "It's kinda revealing but not that bad for the festival! Thanks Francis~"

"Don't thank me yet," He said holding his index finger at me, "I have do one last thing and it will be ready. Why don't you wait in the living room with Gil?" _Why can't I just stay with you and not get brutally raped…? Please don't make me go in there please? Oh right I have to be nice… damn morals…_

"Okay then," I said forcing a smile. I really didn't want to but I should listen to Francis and put up with Gil for the time being. _But I'll be fine because Francis will be able to save me if he tries anything right…?_

"Don't worry about Gil," Francis glanced over his shoulder at me as if he knew what I was thinking, "He doesn't bite the first time~" I looked at him wide eyes and he just laughed at my expression. _You bastard! That's not funny! What if he actually tries to rape me?_ I did as I was told and went into the living room where Gil was obviously drinking. There were numerous empty bottles of beer on the floor and on the table and it just made me look at the mess in disgust? _Kill me. Just kill me now. I don't want to be here anymore. Please hurry on the piece Francis._ Gil looked up at me from the couch and smirked.

"So you decided to come back to me, huh girlie?" I wanted to smack the wicked grin off his face for that, "I heard about you and your studies. I can help you, but on one condition."

"Oh? And what condition would that be?" I regret even sounding sassy with that question because before I knew it, I was pulled onto the couch laying on my back with Gil hovering over me, pinning me down.

"You'll just have to pay me back with your body…" My eyes widened in fear as he licked his lips and his lust filled red eyes stared at my body as if he was mentally undressing me. _F-francis… I'm scared. Please save me before this gets worse…_

"Fran-MMMPH!" Gil covered my mouth before I could call Francis.

"You should be a good girl and cooperate or else I'll have to hurt you…" Those words… those words belonged to Arthur a long time ago… _Arthur messed with my head a lot when I had to live with him… but I think Gil is going to do the same thing only to my body….._ My body stiffened as he kissed from my neck down to my chest. He kept me pinned the entire time so that I couldn't run. Then out of nowhere, Gil was thrown backwards and he hit the wall.

"I can't leave you alone for one minute before you try to relive history can I?" Francis said glaring at Gil, "Remember this Gil. She is not for you to take."

"Oh Come on Franny that's not fair," Gil said, "Someone as awesome as me needs to be known~"

"I don't think being known would be best in a situation like that…" Francis scolded him more, but before anything else happened, I dashed out. I could hear Francis calling me to come back but I kept going and ran out of the house. I ran until I got to a place that I was familiar to me. _The flags around are a tricolor like Francis' home but the colors here are green, white, and red… Where the hell am I?_ _I swear I passed that market already… gaaaaah!1 I'm lost in a place that I know I have been before but hell if I remember…. Wait this doesn't seem right…_ I think I turned into an alley way with a dead end._ Okay then maybe I should turn back then._ That was a good Idea until I saw a couple of guys in the way… _Y-You can't be serious that this is happening again! Some one save me!_

_**Lovino's POV**_

"What's wrong Francis?" I heard Feliciano on the phone with that French bastard, "Okay calm down! I can barely understand you…" _What the fuck is going on?_

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Feliciano shrieked, "What do you mean she's gone? No one just vanishes into thin air? I know she's a good runner but that doesn't mean that she just disappeared out of nowhere. Okay where was she headed?" _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

As soon as Feliciano got off the phone, he started to freak out, and not his usual like that potato bastard didn't talk to him for a whole day. Oh no this one was absolutely serious, which worried me a little to know what he knew.

"Michelle is missing…" I couldn't believe my ears for a moment._ Did he just…? No, she isn't. She wouldn't just run away right? Was it because of how I reacted to the majority of things?_ Out of complete rage, I gripped Feliciano's shoulders and started shaking him violently.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Now I was understanding exactly what he was saying to Francis, "Where is she? I know you know where so tell me!"

"Fratello stop!"

"Tell me dammit and stop fucking with me!"

"She's… probably lost in Italy… possibly Napoli…" If I was given any reason for my face to turn pale because of any possibilities, that was it. I dashed out of the house looking for Michelle as fast as I could. I looked all over Napoli trying to find her before anyone else that could do any harm to her could. I was just about to give up until I heard muffled screams from an alleyway. _No she wouldn't… unless she was truly that lost not to know where she was…._ Then I heard someone tell her to shut up and be a good girl._ Wait a second I know that voice… they have some nerve to do something like this and even worse in daylight. They're gonna pay…_ I ran in the alley way and punched the guys.

"Gah! You little pun- oh boss it's you…" The guys looked at me scared as hell when I glared at them.

"What do you think you're doing…?" _Damn this is going to be bad and I'm sure that I'm scaring her too but I have to make sure she's safe,_ "I want you guys out of here now."

"But boss we were just-"

"About to defy what the Vargas mafia stands for?"

"N-No sir…."

"Then out. All of you. I'll deal with you later…"

And just like that they sped off without looking back. I loved how I was actually intimidating when I didn't even try. I looked at Michelle and she was shaking in fear.

"Michelle, it's okay they won't hurt you ever again," I said smiling but she backed away from me, "Michelle, what's wrong? Did they touch you?"

"W-Why did they call you 'boss'…?" She asked me._ Fuck I knew that this would come back to haunt me in the end._ I told her about the mafia and the more and more I told her the more and more it seemed like she was looking at me in disgust.

"But to be fair I didn't tell them to find you," I reassured her, "Actually I didn't even know that you were in Italy at the time. Feliciano told me that Francis saw you running from his house because of Gil…"

"It doesn't matter," I saw tears rolling down her cheeks and instantly I felt bad, "Why didn't you tell me and to think that I even… fuck it! I don't care about that anymore! I hate you! I hate you Lovino!" That was the last thing I heard until she ran from me. _I really did fuck up this time didn't I? She won't talk to me because of that now. No… I can't think like that I have to apologize and I have to tell her why I really helped her._ I ran after all the way to her house. She slammed the door in my face and locked it. I clenched my fists and leaned my forearms on the door.

"Michelle please listen to me…"

"No Lovino! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Then just listen then! You don't even have to reply to me…" Then there was nothing but silence. I took a deep breath and leaned my head on the door.

"I care too much for you to be harmed by anyone. I never want you to look at me like that ever again. I don't know why they did that. I wouldn't make them do that and they wouldn't do that sober either. I want to protect you because….." I paused for a moment. _D-Damn… why the fuck am I crying…? I guess I grew attached to her…_ Next thing I knew the door was opening.

"I understand what you're saying," Michelle started, "There are things that frighten me and gang organizations is one of them."

"Then I will make sure that they don't bother you."

"You said that you wanted to protect me because of something. And if it's because you want to just use me like Arthur did then-mmm?" I held her close to me as if I was holding her for the last time. _Dammit Lovino grow a set and tell her already! _

"Michelle I…. I…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

gaaaaaaah! That took waaaaaaay too long and this chapter might actually be the longest one. I just wanted to take this moment to apologize to my readers for the long wait and beng an ass about how this chapter ended. I wanted one clif hanger to make little tension. I am working on the next chapter now so I think I can have it posted soon!


	8. Ace of Their Hearts

_**Michelle's POV**_

"Michelle, I…. I…" _What was he trying to say? First he was all scary with his mafia and such, then I think he was angry with himself, and now he regrets his actions? What's with this guy anyway? Talk about being bipolar…_ I couldn't deal with this at the moment. I had to do something about the routine and how it should include the togetherness of the rest of the world, but how is that supposed to be the case if I can't even concentrate on the festival, my studies and the fact that I am keeping this secret that I actually have feelings for Lovino. I couldn't bring myself to tell him after what has happened today. It just didn't feel like it was time for those words just yet. I couldn't bear this anymore and gently pushed him from me.

"It's been a long day and I have a little research to do so if you'll excuse me," I said to him, "Plus it might not be a good idea to see each other like this." I shut the door without another thought. I walked upstairs and plopped on my bed thinking about exactly what I said to Lovino. _Wow I sounded really cold… I should apologize when I get the chance but right now I need to write the rest of this paper so that I can have it done ahead of time. _I spent the next four hours trying to put together all of the things that I learned from Lovino and Feliciano without sounding like a complete idiot. All of the thinking in the world still couldn't get Lovino out of my head, which left me frustrated. I got to the end of the second page of my essay and just put down the pen and sighed. _Why is it so hard for me to tell a guy that I like him…? He's been nothing but nice to me other than some of the times he can be a pain, but there is no way that he is completely mean obviously. I need to find out a little more about him but without Feliciano knowing because I have a feeling that he will say something to Lovino. _I banged my head on my desk in frustration._ But I don't know anyone else that could know him so well….!_ My eyes widened at my own stupidity._ Of course! Why didn't I think of him out of all people? If anyone would know Lovino the most it might as well be him!_ I quickly got up and looked for my cell phone. As soon as I found it, I started dialing, knowing that he doesn't really do much with his day but eat tomatoes, sleep and hang out with Francis and Gil so there wouldn't be a reason why he would be too busy right? I heard the happy Spaniard's voice sound after the second ring.

"Hola Michelle! You got me just when I got home!" I was relieved when he said that, "Que pasa?"

"Antonio, I need your help on something very important," I said seriously.

"Que? Then it must be serious because I don't remember a time when you were so serious about something. So what is it then?"

"I need to know why Lovino would act a little differently than usual." There awas a pause afterwards which made me a little nervous.

"That depends, does he act mean to others like the usual but then seem nicer to someone?"

"Oui something like that."

"Does he maybe smile here and there?"

"Oui."

"Does he seem a little defensive towards others to maybe protect someone?"

"Oui."

"And by any chance did he blame himself for anything or maybe hinted that he was?"

"Yes, he did all of those things."

"Huh… well I can't wait to meet this amazing girl that got my Lovi to fall in love with her~"

"See that's wha- wait what?!" My jaw dropped realizing what he said. _Lovino is in love with me…? That's what he was trying to say? Hold on how in the world could that happen?! _

"He isn't one to know how to really express emotion too well unless he knew that something that he cared about was about to be taken from. As far as I remember, Lovi always played the tough guy but underneath it all he is actually hurting a lot. I overheard him mumbling to himself once saying that no one really liked him too much even though he tried so hard to make friends. He even tried to clean but every time he did he broke something. He does his best to be noticed but everyone usually pays more attention to Feli instead and it hurts him a lot." _I had no idea that he was neglected for so long. Now I really feel bad for the things that I said to him. I should be a little nicer to him._

"Hey Antonio?" I asked.

"Si?"

"Don't tell Lovino that I asked you all of this, please?"

"So you're the one that has his heart, si?"

"U-umm well I uh…"

"Don't worry I won't say a word about it, but do me a favor okay?"

"What is it?"

"Don't break his heart… I did take care of him so he's like a little brother to me. The last thing I ever want to see is him hurting."

"…I promise, I won't," My voice almost cracked when the tears rolled down my cheeks. _I've never heard Antonio sound sad before and that alone is heartbreaking to me._

"Good. I have to go, there's an assignment I have to finish quickly," he said forcing his voice to sound happy. If I didn't feel bad as it was, I think I felt worse just hearing his voice like that.

"Okay thanks for your help bye"

"Adios~" I hung up the phone and threw it at my pillow.

"I'm such an idiot!" I buried my face in my bed._ He probably won't talk to me at all but I can't help but wonder if that's what he was trying to say to me before I was being cold to him…_

_**Lovino's POV**_

"DAMMIT! I'M USELESS!" I cursed myself as I punched a hole in the wall.

"Fratello, it's okay she was probably too frightened to really look at you," Feliciano said trying to calm me down, but I was nowhere near calm. I was too livid to even think straight and most of it was towards myself._ All because of those idiots I lost her! Fuck! I couldn't even tell her and I was finally ready to say it._

A few days went by slowly since she didn't even talk to me and every time I tried to talk to her she turned away and went to someone else. I couldn't take this! It was destroying me inside that I scared her to this point but I really needed to talk to her and finally get it off my chest. _Dammit she ran off again! Why does this keep happening to me? No, I can't give up like this. I just can't!_ Like he heard my thoughts, Feliciano came by, nodded at me and disappeared somewhere. _What's he up to?_ I stayed in the hallways thinking about her. I thought about her cheerful smile, her innocent brown eyes, her warmth as I embraced her, and then that dream of me waking up to warm smile. Then those words kept echoing in my head. _"it might not be a good idea to see each other like this." Why? Why wasn't a good idea? I… I can't take this! I need to tell her now!_

"You see fratello has been trying to tell you something very important for a while he just isn't sure how," I heard Feliciano's voice close by.

"He did?" My eyes widened at the sound of her voice._ So this is what you were planning. I wonder if you were planning this the entire time Feliciano…_

"Si of course~"

"Well what was it?"

"Why don't you just ask him?" I looked over and Michelle and I locked eyes. Instantly my heart started to pound and my face felt warm.

"Well you two have your talk," Feliciano said smiling at me, "I have a couple of things to do~" And with that he walked away. Michelle looked up at me with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know why but I think I've been slightly tricked," she said coldly but then she sighed, "So what was it that you wanted to say?" I swallowed my pride and took her hand.

"Ever since we met, I couldn't stop thinking about you," I said trying to ignore the twist of nervousness in my stomach, "The day with those idiots was just coincidence and I am so glad that you weren't hurt. You're kind, beautiful, outgoing, and a lot of fun to be around, and I want to be by your side every step of the way." I saw tears welled up in her eyes but she started to smile. _I don't think I have ever seen a girl so happy and that makes even better for me to say this now._

"Michelle, I love you."

"I feel the same way," She said back to me, "I love you too Lovino. I was just too scared to tell you thinking that you wouldn't love me back." I was about to kiss her hand, but she pulled me closer to her and kissed me sweetly. I was surprised at first but then I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her deeply. _I never want to let you go._

_**Michelle's POV**_

_I want to stay like this forever. Please, never let me go._ We stayed like this for what almost seemed forever. I wanted to hold on to this feeling forever.

* * *

Oh my god... I know it took eight chapters, but it happened! So now I get to my favorite parts~ Which I won't say! You'll just have to wait until the next chapter!


	9. Calls

_**Michelle's POV**_

Lovino and I have been meeting up after school for the past three days now. Ever since that day, We have done nothing but keep each other company to the point everyone I knew was calling me congratulating me on finding someone just for me. Lovino and I stayed at my house after school when I noticed that my phone was flashing.

"Wow I think I have four messages already," I said looking at my phone next to me. Lovino looked over my shoulder trying to see the screen. I played the one from Antonio and soon regretted it since it was from Francis and Gilbert too….

_Hola Lovi! I heard from Francis about you and Michelle are dating now and that's just so cute! Que linda! He's still not better than the awesome me! Mon dieu Gil give it a rest… I am so glad that my dear little Michelle has become a woman~ I am sure you have had some playtime with Lovino too~ especially- MESSAGE DELETED_

I looked up at Lovino who had a twisted look on his face. One that mostly read "you don't want to hear that and neither do I" in a way. I knew Francis for a while now and I knew exactly what Lovino meant. I nodded at him and went down the list. Then I noticed that Roderich called me too and I instantly knew why he was calling.

_Guten morgen Michelle. I hope you haven't forgotten about the music lesson like last week Wednesday as well as last week Friday as well. You do understand that your grades in mu- Oh don't listen to Roderich Chelly~ It was only two classes and I know that you don't see Lovino that much in school since you two are in different classes. You need to lighten up a little Roddy. But her performance needs to be rehearsed! But that doesn't mean that she can't have a little fun here and there you know... MESSAGE DELETED_

I quickly deleted that voicemail following with a sigh. I knew Elizabeta meant well, but honestly I should've been at the rehearsal on those days, but what was I supposed to say to Lovino when I really didn't want to go?

"If you had your rehearsals, I would understand why you would need to go," Lovino sounded a little sad, almost like he was blaming himself for making me miss rehearsals.

"Don't worry okay?" I said slightly forcing a smile, it's nothing really, and I perfected the routine two weeks ago." While Lovino looked a little shocked, I played the next voicemail, giggling to myself.

_Yo Chelly! I heard from Francis that you're dating the bitter Italian! Is that true? I really want to win this bet with Maddie and he said that you are dating Lovino. But I have my money on Feliciano honestly! I keep telling you Al, she is with Lovino. No way! I know I'm right because I'm the hero! Actually I got a text from Michelle just now telling me about Lovino planning a date with her already… SERIOUSLY?! LET ME SEE! Gah! Al, stop that for a second! WHAT NO WAY I NEVER LOSE A BET! Well you did and you owe me ten dollars. MESSAGE DELETED_

We couldn't help but laugh hysterically, knowing how that argument was going to end. _Honestly those two should never bet if this is how it would end every single time._ We came to the last voicemail, looking at the screen, puzzled.

"Hey there is one from Feliciano…" Lovino said seeing the first voicemail on the screen. I pressed play and put it on speaker so that we could both hear it.

_Ciao Michelle! I really hope that you and fratello are doing fine! I noticed that he comes to visit you all the time so I am guessing he's happy~ I wanted to let you in on a little secret… I have been helping him along in trying to get him to notice how cute you really were and getting him to like you! I know it was a trick but I had a feeling that you two would be great together~ so please don't try to kill me for it please? I want you two to be happy~ Knowing fratello I think he's listening too and I hope you won't hate me for it…. Ciao._

"…" For once, Lovino and I couldn't find the right words to say about this voicemail.

"So it was part of a plan…?" Lovino said dumbfounded, "I knew he was up to something when it seemed like he was purposely trying to piss me off with his 'innocent advances'." Jeez and I thought Feli couldn't come up with something so genius but apparently he can and he fooled us both. I leaned on Lovino's shoulder starting to feel a little tired from all of the hectic problems of turning in the project that Lovino helped me on so I could finish it on time and I looked at my music and rehearsed on my own at least twenty times and dealt with Arthur's bullshit yet again. I sighed and drifted to sleep, forgetting that I was nuzzling Lovino in the process.

_**Lovino's POV**_

Just like in my dream, I watched her innocent and peaceful face as she slept. Every time she nuzzled me, however, made me feel a little embarrassed. _I won't be able to handle this much longer if she keeps nuzzling me like this…_ I tried to lay her over to the other side on the pillow, but she held onto me and pulled me down with her. I made sure I didn't crush her, but… _I'm a little too close this way…_ I was so close to her face that I could feel her breath tickle my cheek. I felt my cheeks burn as an idea popped in my head. _Why don't I kiss her just this once…? _I leaned over her and covered her lips with mine, kissing her sweetly. I leaned away from her to look at her once more, but I was met with tired brown eyes and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Lovino?" She said tiredly, "Did you just… kiss me in my sleep?"

"U-umm… well…" I studdered, tumbling into broken Italian. I could feel my face reddened as I tried to come up with some reason as to why it happened. As soon as I tried to say something else I was cut off by her swift turn of the tables. Now she was hovering over me pinning me down. _Okay she is a little strong…_ she leaned down and returned my kiss in full force. I wiggled my hands out of her grip and wrapped them around her waist. As soon as I was starting to lean up, she slithered her arms around my neck. I left butterfly kisses from her jaw to her neck and bit down gently.

"A-aaaah…." She moaned out loud, exciting me more. I kissed down to her chest while taking off her dress, but as soon as I started she stopped me.

"Wait Lovino," she said trying to catch her breath, "I-I'm not ready for this just yet." As soon as she said that, her phone goes off. I let go of her and tried to calm myself. _D-Damn she really is that innocent… that just makes me want her more… No, I can't. I have to wait until she is ready but I could've sworn her pinning me down like that was an invitation…_ My thoughts were interrupted as soon as I heard her voice cracking in the other room.

"I-I didn't realize what time it was… n-no p-please don't do that! I need the good grades so that I can pass the class! Arthur please…" She started crying and I could feel my anger welling up inside me. _Who the fuck does he think he is and how is her grades controlled by him anyway? _As soon as she hung up, she came back to me, eyes red and teary.

"Please don't look at me like that…" I said, feeling sad as well. I pulled her into a hug and immediately she gripped my shirt and started to cry again. I rubbed her back gently to comfort her, and for some reason, I started to feel tears fall from my face as well. _Whatever happens, I will always be here to comfort you…_


	10. Red Eyes Are Decieving

_**Lovino's POV**_

Something was really bothering Michelle today for some reason. Feliciano and I invite her to have lunch with us but her mind is off on vacation, leaving her with this strange, blank stare.

"Michelle?" I called her name, but I got no response, "Hey, you okay?"

"Hey Michelle?" Feliciano tried too, but she was still out of it. Now I was a little more worried than I was before. As far as I knew, she usually didn't act like this unless it was something bad. I put my hand on her shoulder and out of nowhere, she swats my hand away. As soon as she snapped out of it, she looked up at me with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry about that," She said, her voice shaking nervously, "I was just thinking about who was in the Magic Club."

"I think it's Arthur, Vlad, and Lukas last time I checked," Feliciano said looking at some of the files Ludwig made him study for the newspaper club, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," She said hanging her head, "Just curious." There was definitely something wrong now. She would never make a face like that unless it had to deal with Arthur… _That bastard… What is he up to?_

_**Michelle's POV**_

Throughout the lunch period, Lovino looked like he was going to punch a wall or something. I quickly started to regret asking Feliciano that question when I noticed, from across the room, Arthur had looked my way with a sly smirk and then quickly went back to looking at his papers he had in front of him. That made my stomach sink to the point where I felt very sick.

"I'll be right back guys," I said quickly standing up and rushing to the bathrooms.

Unfortunately for me, the power in the school went out. It was too dark to keep walking like this, so I pulled out my phone and used the flashlight app to light up the hallway. _It's not much, but at least I can see where I am going now. I just hope I don't run into anyone in here…_ I heard footsteps nearby, so I stopped to look around for a moment, using the light to guide my eyes. _Strange… I thought I heard someone walking this way. Maybe it was just my imagination._ I turned back around to start walking, but my eyes met glowing ruby red eyes. It gave me such a fright, to the point I nearly dropped my phone when I saw that.

"So this is where you have been hiding…" My eyes widened when I noticed the Romanian accent and the color left my face as he laughed, "Did I scare you? Heh… Scuzele mele, dor (my apologies, miss)."

"What are you up to Vlad?" I asked defensively.

"Me?" He asked, acting surprised, "I was already in this hallway when the power went out, and when I saw a light over here, I decided to go towards it only to find you of course."

Something didn't seem right… for some reason, there was more to his actions than he led on. _I don't know what's going on, but I really don't like that look in his eyes… I should get away, just in case…_

"Well good thing no one was hurt so if you'll excuse me…" I tried to walk away but my body wouldn't move, "Wha? What is this?" I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't expect this! Vlad laughed as I started to panic.

"Ce sa întâmplat, dragă (What's wrong, dear)?" He said in a cool, low voice, "Weren't you leaving?" I felt his hand brush against my neck. I was going to scream, but as soon as I tried, my voice wouldn't sound. _What's going on? Why can't I talk? What's happening to me?_ I tried to move more, I tried to scream, but nothing worked. I was fixed in this one spot, unable to save myself. Vlad's fingers continued to trace my skin.

"I hope you noticed that there is no escape from me now, right?" Vlad whispered into my ear. I could feel the tears run down my face as my eyes widened in fear.

"Oh don't tell me I'm scaring you even more dragă," He said holding me in his arms and his lips were close to my ear, "But then again, blood always tastes better when someone is completely frightened…" Now I knew what was happening; one, Vlad was a vampire, which shouldn't really surprise me, and two, I was about to be his lunch… _He's one of those vampires that could stand the sunlight, but it would make him human, but if it was dark like now... obviously I'm screwed…_ I tensed up as I felt his fangs scrape against my neck. Then suddenly he let go of me and backed away hissing in disgust.

"Did you honestly think I was stupid enough to think that amore mio didn't come back?" I felt a necklace go around my neck as Lovino held a crucifix towards Vlad, making him back away. I noticed that I had control over myself I looked at the time and my eyes widened.

"I-I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed, feeling my stomach dropped to the floor. The next thing I knew, I was being carried by Lovino and he suddenly took off. I had to hold onto him for dear life, hoping that he wouldn't drop me. In what seem like only a minute, we were on the other side of the large-scaled academy. He put me down looking at me as I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"How did you…?" I said in shock.

"Which two brothers hold the fastest time for the two hundred meter dash?" Lovino said gloating a bit. I giggled at his proud look, turning his nose up to the sky. He tapped his wrist to remind me that I was supposed to be at rehearsal. I completely snapped out of it and went into the theatre.

"Here I thought that you were actually going to be late," Roderich said, standing in the balcony section, "You made it by one minute."

"I am really-"I started but I got cut off by Roderich raising his hand to silence me.

"I don't want to hear the excuses," He said sternly, "I need to make sure you're actually hoping to commit to the performance."

"Y-yes of course!" I said quickly, "I practiced the way you taught me and did that five times over."

"Good, but I started to notice-"He glared at Lovino who looked like he was narrowing his eyes back at him, "-that you have a distraction keeping you from your rehearsals…" What seemed very natural, Lovino wasn't going to take that. Before he had a chance to say anything back, I pulled at his shirt looking up at him with pleading eyes. _Please, for my sake, don't make a scene…_

_**Lovino's POV**_

I was just about to snap on twinkle toes Roderich, but when Michelle looked at me like that, I had to stop myself. _Why did she have to look at me like that? She looks like a sad little puppy… gaaaaaah fuck it all! _I sighed and backed off, earning an "I'm sorry" smile.

"I'm not going to watch your rehearsal," I said earning a sad look on her face, but I smiled at her, "I want to be surprised when I see you perform for real." She smiled in agreement and I kissed her on the forehead and left out of the theatre, closing the door behind me. _Damn… I really wanted to know what she has been working on, but I think she'll know if I tried to stay and listen so I'll-_

"There you are Lovi~" _Dio mio I know that Spanish accent anywhere…_ I looked over and not only saw Antonio there, but his two fucked up buddies, Francis and Gilbert._ Fuck my life… The last people I wanted to see today, is staring me in the face like they know something… someone please kill me now…_

"So is it true…?" Francis said smiling creepily at me, "Did you steal my dear Michelle's heart?"

"I told this airhead that you two were just fuck buddies," Gilbert said, "Then Toni here was all like 'Lovi wouldn't do that! I taught him better!' So we need to know so that we can squash this once and for all." I have to think about this… If I told them the truth, they will mostly keep up with these shenanigans, but if I don't tell them, they will never leave it alone. Lying won't help since this Spanish bastard knows when I'm lying so I'm in a lose-lose situation. Oh screw it I'll just tell them and get it over with…

"Yes, we're dating…" I said bluntly, "Now can you three go aw-"

"Ha! I told you Gil! Looks like you have to 'pay the piper' as the Americans say it."

"Fuck you Franny… there's no way he's telling the truth."

"You two never listen to me! Both Lovi and Michelle have asked me about each other and you two still have to fight over it?"

_I knew Antonio would stick up for me… wait did he just say that Michelle asked him about me…?_ One look at me and Antonio realized what he said.

"Ay dios mio… I wasn't supposed to tell you that," Antonio said laughing nervously. I wanted to ask why she didn't want me to know but I stopped myself.

"She's probably going to kill me once she knows…" He continued.

"Oh no Toni. Killing you would be too easy…" All four of us looked at the very pissed off Michelle, making all of us freeze, "I told you not to say a word until I was ready to tell him myself, and what do you do…?"

"L-lo siento Mi-"

"No quiero oír una disculpa hasta que lo dices en serio! (I don't want to hear an apology until you mean it!)" That made all of us flinch, looking at her wide eyed. She was waaaaay passed pissed off now… I think the right term would be livid, but I noticed that she was actually turning red. _Is she embarrassed too?_ She sighed and started to walk off and, like clockwork, I followed her, soon catching up to her. I then noticed that her facial expression changed. She wasn't livid anymore. She was just a little embarrassed now. Her face was flushed pure red and slightly saddened look in her eyes made her seem fragile and innocent._ She's really cute like that… almost like a toma- NO, I REFUSE TO THINK THAT! I do not want to sound like that Spanish bastard, so fuck you writer! _(Well at least you knew not to call Antonio a tomato bastard anymore since that would mean that you are a tomato bastard as well~ Strange how logic works, huh?)

"Lovino…" Her voice broke me from my train of thought. She looked around to make sure that no one else, or at least the perverted trio, wasn't near.

"Would you like to come to my house for a while?" She asked me. Usually she was too nervous to have me over because of those bastards floating around but she seems oksy with it now so…

"I thought you would never ask," I said teasingly.

"Sorry if Francis can be a pain at times," Michelle pouted, crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh at the adorable face she made.

"If we're going, we might have to go now before they get any new ideas." She giggled as we raced al the way to her house.


End file.
